


If This Look Can Kill You, Then You're Weaker Than I Thought

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dress Up, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Breeze + one priest outfit + (any one of a variety of NXT dudes) = interesting results</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Look Can Kill You, Then You're Weaker Than I Thought

_The Outfit_

 

Adrian meant it as a joke, but Tyler took it as a challenge. Joke or no joke, he could look good in anything, no matter how poorly designed or badly assembled.

And this was neither.

A fashion critic had once said that his cheekbones looked like they'd been professionally sharpened, and had described him as having “the precisely defined musculature of Michelangelo's David”—so the austere line of the outfit complemented him perfectly. Multiple hairdressers had been reduced to fits of awed tears by the perfect, undyed gold of his hair, and he'd pulled it back in a neat ponytail to accentuate its shine, thrown into even more vivid relief by his clothing's strict black-and-white color scheme. And Jean-Paul Gaultier had once called the curve of his lips “obscene,” and the clothes he was wearing magnified all obscenities a thousandfold.

They stopped just being obscene; they became sinful.

 

_Adrian_

 

Tyler adjusted the backwards collar and sent Adrian a single text. [get here *now*]

When Adrian saw him, the color drained out of the shorter man's face, and he spoke in a dry-mouthed croak. “I. Uh. I take it back, you look very good.”

Tyler sniffed and adjusted his collar again, thinking vaguely that if he decided to put out a capsule collection themed around priestly clothing then he could start a whole new religion. “Of _course_ I do.”

“I'm.” Adrian swallowed hard. “What d'you want me to do?”

“Well, I _think_ you're supposed to be _kneeling._ ”

 

_Sami_

 

Sami didn't have to be told. The priest look clicked right away; whether or not he was _actually_ a Christian of any kind (and it wasn't like Tyler had ever bothered or wanted to ask), there was just enough ground-in Québécois Catholicism in him that he went to his knees and bowed his head. But he _was_ smiling. “Do I ask you to bless me now?”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You _wish._ ”

“What if I ask nicely?” Sami clasped his hands under his chin.

“Maybe if you _do_ something nice for me I'll bless you.”

 

_Finn_

 

He froze coming through the door, stared at Tyler, and went red, slowly, his eyes wide. And then he dropped like he'd been punched, his knees hitting the floor with a thump, and crossed himself. “I'm pretty sure just _looking_ at you is a sin.”

Tyler almost smiled. Or at least his mouth twitched a little. _That_ was the sort of thing he liked to here. “I'd _rather_ think that it constitutes an appropriate _appreciation_ of God's work.”

“I've known some actual priests who'd probably disagree with you there.” And the thing was, Finn was _joking,_ but he wasn't _laughing,_ he was watching Tyler with the focus of a starving man. “Forgive me, Father. For I am about to sin _extensively._ ”

Tyler _did_ smile.

 

_Hideo_

 

Hideo just laughed at him. “If this was the sort of movie I like, you'd try to raise the dead next.”

Tyler frowned. “What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Don't worry.” Hideo grinned, and it bothered Tyler that there was a joke that he obviously wasn't understanding. “I think you look good.”

 

_Kevin_

 

Kevin looked surprised, and then interested, and then his eyes went dark in a way that Tyler always found intimidating but _also_ hot, and then he grabbed Tyler by the hair and said, very calmly, “You look ridiculous and you're _definitely_ going to Hell.”

Tyler made a loud sort of squawking noise before managing to get out, “Excuse _you._ ”

“What?”

“I look _very_ good.”

“Never said you didn't.” Kevin grabbed Tyler's belt with his other hand and started undoing the buckle. “Granted, I'm probably going to Hell to. I always wanted to fuck a priest.”


End file.
